


A Simpler Time

by Quail (Salamander)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Game(s), no porn for once, prompto pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Quail
Summary: Pre-leaving Insomnia, Prompto and Noct show up at ignis' apt after he's been in meetings all day w takeout; Noctis brings some of his advisORY PAPERWORK SHIT to work on, Prompto brings hIS FLAMING CRUSH ON IGNIS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudomachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudomachine/gifts).



> So, this is the first of the prompts I received on tumblr! Thanks to the ever-awesome pseudomachine/ignist for this one :3 Also thanks to The Game for allowing me to be completely and unashamedly flagrant with my Britishisms. LUV YA, IGSTER.
> 
> Please feel free to swing by [@quailsglaive](http://quailsglaive.tumblr.com/) and drop me more FFXV prompts if you like my shit!

“Hey Iggy,” Noct called out as he wandered inside the apartment. “I brought Prompto!”

“Yeah, and we brought  _ takeaway! _ ” Prompto waved the plastic bag in the air delightedly. “And Noct has to do  _ paperwork _ !”

Iggy looked up over his spectacles from his position sprawled on the sofa and Prompto felt something inside him curl up in glee. He loved it when Iggy did that whole disapproving librarian thing. So damn hot. 

“What kind of takeaway?” Iggy replied, finally, still not moving from the sofa. “And is my apartment really the best place to do your princely duties?” He narrowed his stare at Noct, then sighed and heaved himself upright. “I am hungry,” he admitted.”

“Good, cos it’s greasy fried chicken and I got  _ tons _ !” Prompto meandered into the kitchen and plopped the bag down on the worktop, watching Iggy out of the corner of his eye. He bent down to check the cupboards; plates plates, where were the plates!

Ignis came up behind Prompto, leaning over him without a word and opening the cupboard above, deftly pulling out three plates. “Set up on the coffee table, Noct,” he said over his shoulder, completely oblivious to the fact that Prompto was trying desperately not to look up directly into his crotch.

“Uh huh.” Noct upended his rucksack and all the papers slid out in a huge-ass pile, then he sat down with a huff. 

“Plates,” Iggy said, as he set them down on the worktop. 

Prompto stood and the motion had him accidentally brushing against Iggy’s hands; so cool and slender and ugh. Illegal. “Yeah, plates. Um. You got you know, forks and shit?”

Iggy slid open a drawer next to the fridge, giving Prompto enough space that he could catch a breath without getting an intoxicating whiff of Iggy’s aftershave. “And forks and shit.” Was that a hint of a laugh? Oh man.

“Awesome, thanks Iggy!” Prompto shuffled along until he was stood next to Ignis, using it as an excuse to bump their shoulders together, totally by accident of course. “Hey, can I smell coffee?”

“You certainly can.” Ignis turned and tended to the coffee machine which was dripping along merrily behind them. “I had a feeling I may have company this evening, so I prepared in advance.”

“It’s kinda weird how you know everything, Specs.” The sound of papers shuffling came from Noct’s direction and he looked up, meeting Prompto’s eyes. “I think he does it on purpose.”

“Ah, on purpose. Of course.” Ignis pushed his glasses up and elbowed Prompto gently in the ribs. “What’s an advisor fit for if he cannot plan for every eventuality?”

“Haha, yeah, I know right?” Inside his head, Prompto was screaming. Why did he have to smell so  _ good _ ? God, life was unfair.

“I see you brought chips. Excellent, they are about as close to vegetables as I can get our Prince to eat.”

“Pff, potatoes aren’t vegetables Iggy, everyone knows that.”

Ignis sighed. “Of course, how foolish of me. They come directly from the trees, pre-fried.”

Prompto sniggered and dumped out a handful of fries onto each plate. “Baked potato fruit, sounds good to me.”

“Hmm, perhaps I could come up with a recipe for that.”

“Oh man, I’d love that! Although I think I’d eat everything you ever made to be honest.” 

“Everything?” Iggy raised one perfect eyebrow, peering at Prompto over the top of his spectacles. “That could prove quite the challenge, Prompto.”

“Yeah well I saw a recipe book online the other day Specs,” Noct chirped up, “it was all about cooking with jizz and stuff. Maybe you could try that.”

Prompto spluttered, dropping the cutlery with a clatter onto the plates. 

Ignis chuckled deeply, turning to Prompto with an evil little grin on his face. “Ahah, perhaps you like the sound of that one?”

“Um- I mean. Err.” Prompto fiddled with the knife, focusing on that rather than the burning in his cheeks. Goddamn it. “Yeah, sounds great Iggy!” He grabbed two plates and pretty much ran over to Noct, slamming one of them down right on top of his paperwork.

“Hey! Those’re royal documents, asshole!”

“Pff, royal shmoyal.” Prompto sat next to Noct, shoving him up to make enough room. “Like you care.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said, walking over to them with coffee, “you seem flustered.”

“Who, me? Nah, I’m not flustered. I’m fine!” He stuffed a chunk of fried chicken into his mouth and smiled around it. “Shee, m’fine!” 

“Hmm, delightful.” Ignis fetched his own plate and then joined them on the sofa, his thigh pressing against Prompto’s. “How is the work coming along, Noct?”

“Yeah, s’great. I really love reading about super old treaties.” Noct glanced sidelong at Ignis and Prompto before stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth. 

“I think the old treaties are quite fascinating,” Ignis responded, biting a fry pensively as Prompto tried not to watch. “Will it be too distracting if myself and Prompto watch a film, do you think?”

Noct glared. “Oh yeah sure, you guys have fun.” He took a vicious bite out of a chicken leg and swallowed it sourly. “Don’t mind me, I’m just your future king.” He stood up and skulked over to the single chair, plopping himself down in it with crossed legs, plate balanced on his thighs as he grabbed some of the papers.

Ignis smiled in amusement. “Frankly, I’m amazed that you’re doing this of your own accord.” 

“Well you always say I’ve gotta be more responsible,” Noct grumbled, cheeks flushing pink. “I’m just you know. You’re busy and shit, so I’m trying.”

“It’s good to see, you know I approve.” 

“I helped,” Prompto said between bites of chicken. “I totally helped!”

“Hmm, I’m sure you did.” Ignis patted Prompto’s thigh gently, then grabbed the remote control. “So, a film, yes? Anything you fancy?”

You? Prompto finished his chicken off hastily. “I dunno, anything I guess? Something fun?”

“Something fun it is.” 

\- - -

Whatever the film was, Prompto had lost the plot like, two hours ago. It was pretty much impossible to focus when he was laid against Iggy like that. How the hell had he even managed to finagle his way into that one anyway? He’d just sort of… slid down the sofa and now there he was: head in Iggy’s lap like it wasn’t no thing. And Iggy kept on just… why did he do that? The thing where he touched Prompto’s hair like he meant it? Six above, it was so damned unfair.

“I hope you’re quite comfortable down there,” Iggy murmured, fingers teasing the ends of Prompto’s hair idly. It sent a shiver down Prompto’s spine which he managed to stifle. 

“Yup, definitely comfortable Iggy!” He turned his face to the tv, determined not to look up into those gorgeous green eyes. 

“Well, that’s a fine thing, I’m sure.” Ignis glanced over at Noct, who had by that point fallen asleep. “We should try not to disturb Noct, I’m sure he needs his rest.”

Prompto snorted. “Hah, yeah right. He wouldn’t wake up if the Archeon stomped right on his foot.”

Iggy chuckled and Prompto braved a look. Not a very nice look, since from that angle he was basically looking right up Ignis’ nostrils, but oh man. Was it weird to like someone’s nose? Cos he really liked Iggy’s nose…

“Prompto, you’ve been sneaking looks at me all night. Are you alright?” Ignis looked down at Prompto, seriousness etched on his face, but there was also a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Uh, no! No, nothing Iggy, it’s all fine.” He sat upright rapidly, shuffling to the edge of the sofa, and curled his legs underneath him.

“Hmm yes,  _ fine _ , you’ve said.” Iggy tapped his chin thoughtfully, and Prompto busied himself staring at his knees. 

“I’m just-” he began, not even knowing where to start. “I dunno, Iggy.”

“It’s quite alright my dear,” Iggy said softly, “I do believe I can take an educated guess.” He shuffled up the sofa until he was closer to Prompto, then leaned into him with another of those  _ damn smiles _ . “Here, let me-” and he kissed Prompto on the cheek. 

It was so soft Prompto barely believed it’d happened. But then Iggy pulled away, and Prompto stared right back at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, touching two fingers to the warm, slightly damp spot Iggy had just- shit. He just  _ kissed  _ him?  _ Prompto _ ? “I-” Prompto’s brain short-circuited and he buried his face into his knees. 

“Hey now, don’t hide your face.” Iggy’s voice was gentle and Prompto could almost hear the smile in it. He reached out a hand and touched the back of Prompto’s head, running his fingers through the fine hairs there. 

“But I’m embarrassed,” he mumbled, peeking out enough to see Iggy’s face.

“Well, there’s no need to be.” Iggy’s fingers rubbed the tension away from Prompto’s neck and he finally popped all the way up, cheeks still blazing. “There, that’s better. I do like seeing your face, you know?”

“Y-you do?”

“Of course I do. You’re like a balm of sunshine after a long day.”

Prompto grinned, feeling more comfortable somehow. Iggy had a habit of making people comfortable. “A balm, huh? I guess I can get behind that.” He blushed again, ducking his head slightly and looking up at Iggy from under his lashes. “I could get behind another kiss more, though.”

“Oh, could you now? Well then, I shall have to oblige.” Iggy leaned forward once more, resting his hand on Prompto’s thigh and tilting his chin with the other. Prompto swallowed, and then, amazingly, Iggy was kissing him again, but this time on his lips and everything. Prompto’s eyes slid shut, and he placed his hand unconsciously on top of Iggy’s, fingers twining together on top of his thigh.

They broke apart for air with soft sighs, a gorgeous smile on Iggy’s face - one that Prompto’d never noticed before. “You look different,” he said dreamily, “like you’re super happy or something.”

“That’s because I  _ am _ super happy.” Ignis slid his fingers up Prompto’s cheek, cupping it softly. “And I think this was a long time coming, was it not?”

“Mm, maybe.” Prompto closed his eyes again, revelling in the sensation of Iggy’s long, lovely fingers on his cheek. “I didn’t even realise.”

“Yes well, that’s because you’re oblivious to a lot of things.” Ignis smiled wryly. “Such as when I’m trying to provide you with the perfect excuse to spend more time with me.”

“Huh? You were  _ doing  _ that?”

“Oh god Prompt, you are so oblivious!” Noct’s sleepy voice made Prompto jump. In all honesty, he’d kinda forgotten Noct was even there. “I mean, he’s been flirting with you for months now it was kinda funny.”

“Flirting? Oh shit!” Prompto covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide. “You must think I’m the dumbest guy ever, oh my god Iggy!”

“No, not dumb. More like cutest, I think.” Iggy plucked Prompto’s hand from his mouth and kissed the tips of his fingers. “I saw it as a sort of personal challenge, to be frank. Just how obvious could I be before you made a move of some sort.” 

“Ah jeez,” Prompto giggled, although his cheeks were still slightly pink. “Guess I am a bit dumb, huh? Well, the cuddling was nice anyway. I thought that was kinda brave of me!”

“It was indeed.”

“Yeah, turn the other way and you coulda given Specs a bj.” Noct stretched, papers fluttering from his lap onto the floor. 

Prompto dissolved into horrified laughter, but he was unable to take his eyes from Iggy, who mouthed ‘ _ we can try that later _ ’ in his direction before standing up to clear their plates. Prompto choked, then hurriedly covered his lap with a cushion. Later? Oh wow. That was just. Wow.

“Prompto, be a dear and bring me the cups, would you?”

“Uh, cups! Sure Iggy!” Prompto tried to ignore Noct, who was making lewd gestures involving his cupped hand and his tongue pressed against one cheek. He busied himself alongside Ignis, this time brushing against him with more purpose. He was  _ allowed _ . Ignis actually liked him, and oh by all the six there might even be a possibility that Prompto could get to do something with Ignis Goddamn Scientia’s dick at some point in the future. Life was awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys might like to know that [Natural Harvest](https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B00ANT5X82/ref=dp-kindle-redirect?_encoding=UTF8&btkr=1) is an Actual Book Which Exists. You're _welcome_.


End file.
